


Sentence of the Phoenix King (who’s choked upon his ashes)

by dailyexistentialcrisis



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Badass Zuko (Avatar), Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, Ozai Gets What He Deserves, Post-Episode: s03e18-21 Sozin's Comet, a few days and they’re absolutely taken with him, but that’s not really the focus idk, lol rot ozai, ozai centric, the fire nation would literally kill for zuko, u crusty bitch, we respect aang in this household
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26102038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dailyexistentialcrisis/pseuds/dailyexistentialcrisis
Summary: In his holding cell, the Phoenix King awaited his sentencing with a smirk on his face. Eventually, his mewling excuse of a son would have to show his disfigured face. That treacherous upstart of a boy had made a fatal mistake in crossing the true king for the third time. Though his bending was gone and he was in chains, Ozai would find a way to make him pay.(Spoiler alert: he’s in for a surprise.)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 365
Collections: Other Avatar Fics





	Sentence of the Phoenix King (who’s choked upon his ashes)

**Author's Note:**

> lol not me starting another fic at 3:00 am 
> 
> ngl at first i thought aang’s decision in sozin’s comet was very vanilla of nickelodeon, but now i see it as way for maximum suffering on ozai’s part. 
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoy this :)

After one hundred years, the war was finally over. Battalions of soldiers from the three remaining nations were retreating, going home to their families. In Caldera City, the capital of the Fire Nation, shell-shocked citizens were returning to their homes, for the fighting was over. A new Firelord was to be crowned, as proclaimed by the Avatar and the victorious party, to lead their country into an era of peace. 

The worlds of both spirits and men collectively exhaled in twin sighs of relief.

—————————————————————-

In his holding cell, the Phoenix King awaited his sentencing with a smirk on his face. Eventually, his mewling excuse of a son would have to show his disfigured face. That treacherous upstart of a boy had made a fatal mistake in crossing the true king for the third time. Though his bending was gone and he was in chains, Ozai would find a way to make him pay. 

A few days into his vengeful brooding, footsteps came down the hall towards his cell. Two guards in bold red uniforms roughly seized Ozai without checking his bonds. Quite frankly, he was insulted. How dare they underestimate the Phoenix King! He would burn them all to ashes and rise to his rightful place as ruler. 

Of course, in his crazed state, Ozai failed to notice some of these thoughts escaping him. The guards, who were very much loyal to their young Firelord, shared a look of disdain as the broken, greasy man they half-dragged between them muttered about ashes and birthrights. 

How the proud have fallen. The Great Sun Spirit Agni was laughing in their celestial domain.

Eventually, his formerly-royal-but-soon-to-be-restored-excellence arrived at the throne room. Delegates lined the interior, stoic as soon as the great doors were opened. Ozai spotted his disgusting offspring sitting on the embroidered cushion that replaced his magnificent throne (oh what has he done! Ozai rather liked that chair and that imbecile came in and-) next to the Avatar and his little companions. 

The man couldn’t say he hadn’t expected this. Zuko always made an easy puppet. To think he’d finally gone off and grown a backbone was laughable.

A man near the front in elaborate robes spoke up. (Ozai couldn’t recognize very many of the officials in the room. Firelord Zuko spent his first few days in power making sure of it.) 

“We are here for the sentencing of Firelord Ozai, born from Azulon and descended from Sozin...”

Those dimwits got his title wrong. Ozai seethed as the man blathered on. He was, no, IS the PHOENIX KING! They will all learn respect.

“...Firelord Zuko, his sentence will be as you decree.” 

He grunted as the two guards holding him forced him to his knees in front of his successor. 

Ozai looked up through his hair, first at the Avatar, and then to his puppet. He began to laugh. 

“Look at you, still too afraid to take my throne. Instead, you sit amongst peasants on a pillow!” he spat. Ozai was only just getting started yet he could already see a few of the Avatar’s companions squirming. “I should have killed you long ago. You were always so weak and helpless and desperate for approval. And now you’ve gone and crawled on to the Avatar as your new puppet master.” 

(Unnoticed by the prisoner, the guards next to him had begun to reach for a gag, but their Firelord stopped them with the lift of a finger.)

“You are nothing but a dishonorable wimp. I am the Phoenix King! Who are you to pass judgment on me? Go ahead and step aside, coward, and let these other men call for my execution.”

Ozai breathed hard after yelling. It hurt, as the Water Tribe peasant boy had broken one of his ribs, stating it was ‘to teach respect.’ He breathed through his mouth because the blind earthbender had likewise decked him in the face and broken his nose. (Aang and Suki could each take credit for his missing beard and a bald patch on his head, the hair seemingly having been ripped off.) 

Zuko refused to rise to the bait. He took a calming breath before speaking.

“You once said that I could never make you proud, father, and I see now how you were right. You looked upon your nation as expendable and twisted your people to your hatred in the name of spreading wealth and knowledge. I am nothing like you. I see the opportunity for a bright future where my people are known and loved for their compassion, for compassion is what the world needs most to heal now. Witnesses! By my decree as Firelord Zuko, son of Lady Ursa and the retired General Iroh, descendent of Avatar Roku, Ozai will not be executed. Avatar Aang spared his life and I respect his decision.” Zuko’s eyes locked on Ozai’s as he paused, before directing his next words to him.

“Your ways of violence will die out with you in prison. For your punishment, you will be isolated in the darkest cell in the Fire Nation for the rest of your days, oh great Phoenix King. You will learn suffering and the silence will be your downfall.”

He nodded to the guards. “Take him away.”

...Ozai’s enraged screams followed him out. 

—————————————————————-

When news of Ozai’s sentencing broke out, some thought it to be too light. Others debated the Avatar’s decision to spare the tyrant’s life in the first place. Many came to understand the significance of Firelord Zuko’s decision.

By locking away his blood father and sentencing him to a silent life in solitude, he had refused to give the man the attention he so craved. The looming figure of the Phoenix King was left to simply fade from existence. Few people knew where he was being held, and those that did never spoke to him. Food and water were brought to him in small amounts whenever he was asleep, as ordered by the Firelord. It was up to Ozai to ration his meals and situate his chamber pot near the door to be emptied. There would be no one for him to manipulate. Ozai was stuck in this dank prison, as weak and helpless as he had always accused his son. 

It was a truly fitting end, Agni decided from where they watched. They decided to gift Ozai with a long life. 

It was the least they could do after all that he’d done in their name.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading <3
> 
> also: aang ripping off ozai’s beard was largely inspired by @honey_butterscotch ’s fic here on ao3 where momo did that so shoutout to them :D


End file.
